moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Linterna Verde
thumb|262pxLinterna Verde (Green Lantern inglés) es una película de superhéroes basada en el cómic del mismo nombre de la editorial DC Comics. Dirigida por Martin Campbell y protagonizada por Ryan Reynolds. Se estrenó el 17 de junio de 2011 . Ha sido nominada a los premios Óscar en la categoría de Óscar al mejor maquillaje. Sinopsis En un universo tan extenso como misterioso, una pequeña pero poderosa fuerza ha existido durante siglos. Protectores de la paz y la justicia, ellos reciben el nombre de Los Linterna Verde. Una hermandad de guerreros que han jurado mantener el orden intergaláctico, donde cada Linterna Verde lleva un anillo que le concede sus súperpoderes, alimentado por el poder verde de la voluntad. Pero cuando un antiguo enemigo llamado Parallax amenaza con romper el equilibrio de poder en el universo utilizando el poder amarillo del miedo, su destino y el destino de la Tierra descansa en las manos de su nuevo recluta, el primer humano seleccionado: Hal Jordan (Ryan Reynolds). [[Archivo:Coastal City School Bus crop.JPG|right|thumb|300x|Autobús escolar que hizo parte de la producción y que lleva escrito "Autobus Escolar de Ciudad Costera", utilizada en una escena de acción en Carrollton de Nueva Orleans , julio de 2010.]]Hal es un piloto de pruebas con talento y engreído, pero los Linternas Verdes le tienen poco respeto a los humanos, que nunca antes han podido utilizar el infinito poder del anillo. Hal es claramente la pieza perdida del puzzle, pero además de su determinación y fuerza de voluntad, tiene algo que ningún otro miembro de los linternas verdes ha tenido jamás: humanidad. Con el apoyo de su compañera de piloto y amor de la infancia Carol Ferris (Blake Lively), Hal consigue dominar rápidamente sus nuevos poderes y encuentra el coraje para enfrentarse a sus miedos, él puede probar así que no es sólo el indicado para derrotar a Parallax…. sino que se convertirá en el mejor Linterna Verde de todos. En los post-créditos de la película se ve a Sinestro poniéndose el anillo amarillo. Se especula que habría un reincio con Dawney Johnson interpretaria a John Stewart, en lugar de Hal Jordan, refrescando la serie Confirmación del Filme En el 2007, Greg Berlanti había firmado para dirigir y co-escribir un guion para una película de acción en vivo de Linterna Verde (Filme), junto con Marc Guggenheim y Michael Green con Hal Jordan como el personaje principal. El guion también cuenta con Martin Jordan, Carl Ferris, Carol Ferris, Thomas Kalmaku, Tomar-Re, Abin Sur, Sinestro, Kilowog, Los Guardianes del Universo, Parallax (Como agente de la impureza amarilla) y Hector Hammond, así como cameos de John Stewart. La historia se adapta al original Linterna Verde de la Edad de Plata para el argumento de la historia, Hal Jordan / Green Lantern, incluyendo la batalla entre el villano Legión (Comic) y Abin Sur, aterrizaje de Abin Sur en la Tierra, así como la elección de Hal Jordan por Guy Gardner y Clark Kent. Algunas partes son extraídos de la mini-serie Emerald Dawn. En febrero de 2009 se informó de que Martin Campbell se establece para dirigir la película, en sustitución de Berlanti, que en vez producirá junto con Donald De Line. De Line declaró en una entrevista reciente que espera rodaje comenzará en la primavera de 2009. Sin embargo, más tarde los informes muestran que el rodaje comenzará a mediados de septiembre. En abril de 2009 se informó de que Warner Bros. ha decidido a rodar la película en los Estudios Fox de Sydney , Australia y se le dio un presupuesto de $ 150 millones, sin embargo, en octubre de 2009, dejará de ser filmada en Australia, pero en cambio, ha trasladado la mayor parte de la primera unidad de rodaje a Luisiana. Se anunció en julio de 2009 que había sido Ryan Reynolds reparto como Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde. La película está programada para un comunicado de 17 de junio de 2011. Se ha confirmado que participará la actriz Blake Lively. Desarrollo A principios de 1997, la Warner Bros. se acercó al cineasta de culto y guionista de cómics Kevin Smith, que entonces acababa de terminar de escribir Superman Lives (Superman Vive), para que escribiese el guion de una película sobre Linterna Verde. Smith rechazó la oferta, creyendo que había otros candidatos más idóneos para hacerla. Warner Bros finalmente cambió el enfoque de la película por el de una comedia, y en junio de 2004, Robert Smigel había completado un guion que incluía a la estrella Jack Black en el papel principal. Sin embargo, el estudio abandonó la idea de la comedia debido a la tímida reacción de los fans en Internet. En un intento por cambiar el tono de Green Lantern hacia algo más en serio, Zack Snyder se acercó a dirigir, pero él declinó la oferta debido a su compromiso con Watchmen (2009). El actor y escritor Ryan Reynolds, un fan del cómic y fan personal de John Stewart, de Warner Bros. lanzó la idea de una trilogía, con él como protagonista y desempeñando funciones de guionista. Reynolds destinada a introducir Hal Jordan los Green Lantern Corps y la Liga de la Justicia en sequelas. He posible terminar el guion de Linterna Verde: El nacimiento de un héroe en junio de 2007, recibiendo una respuesta positiva de la Warner Bros. con una posible fecha de liberación 2010. Sin embargo, el estudio abandonó concepto de Reynolds, y en octubre de 2007, Greg Berlanti firmó para dirigir o co-escribir la película. La decisión fue tomada al tener Hal Jordan como protagonista en lugar de John Stewart. Comic escritores el libro de Michael Green y Marc Guggenheim, fueron contratados para co-guion de la película con Berlanti. Berlanti, Green y el Guggenheim le resultaba difícil escribir el guion, porque dos de sus borradores del guion se filtró en Internet durante la fase de secuencias de comandos. Guggenheim explicó que las caracterizaciones de la Denny O'Neil / Neal Adams se ejecutan en el cómic en la década de 1970, y trabajo de Dave Gibbons en la década de 1980, será retratado en la película. Los escritores también se inspiró en los actuales relatos Geoff Johns. "Ha sido interesante porque hemos terminado un proyecto justo antes de Secret Origen (ISBN 978-1-4012-1990-1), de arco más de Geoff, puso en marcha," Guggenheim observado en junio de 2008. "Secreto de origen Así que he estado leyendo con verdadero interés en ver" OK, ¿cómo Geoff resolver este problema? "Hay ciertos elementos sólo para cualquiera que trate de volver a contar el origen de Hal para un público de hoy en día tiene que abordar y resolver, ", continuó." Por ejemplo, ¿por qué demonios era la Abin volando en una nave espacial cuando es un Linterna Verde? No es esa pregunta de nuevo en la Edad de Plata, pero cuando se está escribiendo en la Edad Moderna, usted tiene que contestar estas cosas. "El guion también cuenta con Martin Jordan, Carl Ferris, Carol Ferris, Thomas Kalmaku, Tomar - Re, Abin Sur, Sinestro, Kilowog, los Guardianes del Universo, Legion y Hector Hammond, así como cameos de Guy Gardner y Clark Kent. La historia sigue el original de Hal Jordan / Green Lantern historia, incluyendo la batalla entre la Legión y Abin Sur , aterrizaje de emergencia de Abin Sur en la Tierra, así como la elección de Hal Jordan por Guy Gardner y Clark Kent. Algunas partes se han extraído de la mini-serie Emerald Dawn. Pre-producción En diciembre de 2008, los escritores han escrito tres borradores del guion y Warner Bros. se estaba preparando para la pre-producción. Sin embargo, Berlanti se vio obligado a abandonar la posición, debido a conflictos de programación con This is Where I Leave You del director. En febrero de 2009 se informó de que Martin Campbell se establece para dirigir la película, en sustitución Berlanti, que en vez producirá junto con Donald De Line. De Line declaró en una reciente entrevista que espera rodaje comenzará en la primavera de 2009. Sin embargo, más tarde los informes muestran que el rodaje comenzará a mediados de septiembre. En abril de 2009 se informó de que Warner Bros. ha decidido a rodar la película en los Estudios Fox en Sydney, Australia, y se le dio un presupuesto de $ 150 millones, sin embargo, en octubre de 2009, dejará de ser filmada en Australia, pero en cambio, ha movido en la mayoría de la primera unidad de rodaje a Luisiana. Se anunció en julio de 2009 que Ryan Reynolds se han dejado como Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde. En enero de 2010, supervisor de efectos visuales Karen Goulekas declaró en su blog que la película ha sido oficialmente sólo verde iluminado y por lo tanto el rodaje comenzará en marzo. También se informó de que el interés de amor de Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, sería interpretado por Blake Lively. Carol en última instancia, se convertirá en el villano de Star Sapphire, aunque no hay una palabra si podría haber algún indicio de que en la primera película. Más tarde, ese mismo mes, se reveló que Peter Sarsgaard se retratan Hector Hammond, Mark Strong y que estaba en negociaciones para jugar Sinestro. También en enero de 2010 concepto de arte para Kilowog, Abin Sur, y de Tomar-Re superficie. El 9 de febrero de 2010 Tim Robbins joind el elenco como el senador Hammond, el padre de desaprobación de Hector Hammond. El 14 de marzo de 2010, se anunció que Temuera Morrison y Taika Waititi se había unido al reparto como la Abin Sur y Tom "Cara de torta" Kalmaku, respectivamente. El rodaje El 3 de marzo de 2010 se informó de que la prueba material fue filmado en Madisonville, Louisiana, con coches de acrobacia. La fotografía principal comenzó el lunes 15 de marzo de 2010 en Nueva Orleans. Efectos En una entrevista con MTV News, el director Martin Campbell cuando se le preguntó acerca de los efectos de la película épica de gran escala, comentó: "Es desalentador, ya el proceso, (hay) algo así como 1.300 tomas de efectos visuales, es alucinante, la verdad". Cuando se le preguntó acerca de las construcciones creadas a partir de la potencia anillos Campbell dijo, "Una de las cosas buenas es que todos lo sientan y dicen: 'Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer aquí? Realmente, es tanto como su imaginación puede ir a hacer las construcciones ". El estudio también confirmó a MTV News que la película tendrá una versión 3-D. Reparto - Personajes left|thumb|300x|Reparto de Linterna Verde en 2010 San Diego Comic-Con Internacional. * Ryan Reynolds, como Hal Jordan, un piloto de pruebas para los Estados Unidos de la Fuerza Aérea que se convierte en un Linterna Verde y el primer terrícola en el Cuerpo de Linterna Verde. En una entrevista con MTV News reveló Reynolds, "he conocido acerca de "mi Green Lantern 'toda la vida, pero nunca he seguido antes. Me enamoré con el personaje, cuando me reuní con Martin Campbell." Sobre la película de Reynolds declaró: "Es una historia de origen un cierto grado, pero no es una historia de origen trabajado, donde la película comienza en el tercer acto. La película comienza cuando se inicia. Averiguamos Hal es el tipo bastante pronto, y comienza la aventura ". Por otra parte Chris Pino y Sam Worthington había estado en negociaciones para el papel, Bradley Cooper, Jared Leto y pantalla de Justin Timberlake prueba, mientras que Brian Austin Green, un fan de Linterna Verde, hizo campaña por parte del, pero fue ignorado. * Blake Lively, como Carol Ferris, el vicepresidente de la fortuna de aeronaves y de interés a largo tiempo el amor de Hal Jordan. Carol en última instancia, se convertirá en la villana Star Sapphire, aunque no hay una palabra si podría haber algún indicio de que en la primera película. Lively fue elegido de una lista corta de candidatos potenciales, entre ellos Eva Green, Keri Russell, Diane Kruger y Jennifer Garner. * Peter Sarsgaard, como Hector Hammond, un delincuente de poca monta que descubre los fragmentos de un extraño meteoro que hace que su cerebro para crecer a un tamaño enorme, otorgándole poderes psíquicos. * Mark Strong, como Sinestro, un Linterna Verde y mentor de Hal Jordan, que más tarde se convierte en su némesis. * Tim Robbins, como el senador Hammond, el padre de desaprobación de villano de la película, Hector Hammond. * Temuera Morrison, como Abin Sur, un Linterna Verde que se estrella en la Tierra y recluta a Hal Jordan como su reemplazo. * Taika Waititi, como Thomas Kalmaku, un ingeniero inuit en Ferris Aircraft. * Angela Bassett como la Dra. Amanda Waller, un asesor del Congreso y ex agente del gobierno a menudo puestos a cargo de las organizaciones de la operación encubierta, como el Escuadrón Suicida y Checkmate. * Jon Tenney como Martín Jordán, padre de Hal Jordan, también piloto de pruebas. * Jay O. Sanders como Carl Ferris, padre Carol Ferris. * Mike Doyle será Jack Jordan, el hermano Mayor del personaje Hal Jordan. * Nick Jandl como Jim Jordan, hermano menor de Hal y Jack. * Dylan James como Jason Jordan; segundo hijo Jim, así como el sobrino de Hal. * Geoffrey Rush como Tomar-Re. * Michael Clarke Duncan como Kilowog. * Clancy Brown como la voz de Parallax, la entidad del miedo, resulta ser poseido un antiguo guardián del universo , que fue encarcelado por Abin Sur después de haber sido expuesto a la energía amarilla del miedo. Otras Noticias "Linterna Verde" es Oficialmente Dada Luz Verde, Enero 7, de 2010. Hemos estado oyendo acerca de "Linterna Verde" (Green Lantern) por un tiempo, pero es sólo ahora que la Warner Bros le dio al proyecto de superhéroes una luz verde. La supervisora de efectos de "Green Lantern" Karen Goulekas (El Día Después de Mañana, Spider-Man) actualizó su blog con un mensaje. Ella dijo: "Linterna Verde recibió la luz verde oficialmente el día de hoy! Y ni un segundo demasiado pronto - a tan sólo 10 semanas del rodaje! Mientras que es una gran noticia que vamos a movernos hacia delante - ahora tenemos que prepararnos realmente en 10 semanas! Pero tenemos un equipo increíble - así que lo haremos que suceda!" La tripulación de la que está hablando se compone de un grupo de ganadores del Oscar, incluyendo fotografía Dian Beebe (Memoirs of a Geisha, Chicago) y el diseñador de producción Grant Major y la diseñadora de vestuario Ngila Dickson (El Señor de los Añillos). Juntándose a ellos está el director de arte Francois Audouy (Avatar, I Am Legend, Watchmen, Transformers). "Green Lantern" es dirigida por Martin Campbell (Casino Royale) y (Goldeneye) y es protagonizada por Ryan Reynolds. Se prevé que llegará a los cines el 17 de junio del 2011. Green Lantern" está sólo a semanas de ir por delante de las cámaras, razón por la cual el director Martin Campbell (Casino Royale), ha acelerado el proceso de fundición. Y ya ha emitido a Blake Lively ("Gossip Girl") a protagonizar como Carol Ferris junto a Ryan Reynolds. Y ahora también podríamos tener al villano. Peter Sarsgaard (Huérfano / Orphan) está en negociaciones para jugar a Dr. Hector Hammond, el patólogo hijo de un senador que es visto como una decepción en los ojos de su padre. Se convierte infundido con poderes psíquicos cuando descubre un meteoro. En la película, Reynolds protagoniza como Hal Jordan, el piloto de pruebas que se encuentra una nave espacial caída con un Alien moribundo que le pasa a un anillo de gran poder, introduciendo a Jordan a una fuerza policial interestelar conocido como la Linterna Verde (Green Lantern). Hace unos días, se anunció que Peter Sarsgaard (Huérfano) estaba en negociaciones para jugar el malvado Dr. Hector Hammond en la próxima película de "Linterna Verde," junto a Ryan Reynolds. Esto fue una sorpresa, ya que en octubre Jackie Earle Haley se rumoreaba que desempeñaría a Sinestro en la película. Haley dijo más tarde que él no sabe nada de esto, pero eso no era 100% verdadero. Hitfix ha estado comunicándose con sus contactos del estudio y ha encontrado que "Linterna Verde" contará con un montón de personajes de la serie, y uno de ellos es Sinestro. Y como Haley ya tiene una relación con la Warner al protagonizar en "Watchmen" y el reboot de "Pesadilla en Elm Street," el sitio dice que el estudio sólo está interesado en Haley para tomar el papel de Sinestro. Así que hay una buena probabilidad de que Haley se unirá al elenco, pero no espere que Sinestro empiece a ser el malo de inmediato. El estudio puede presentarlo y luego traerlo de vuelta para la secuela. Esté atento. El director Martin Campbell reveló recientemente que el actor Mark Strong (Sherlock Holmes) desempeñará el papel del villano Sinestro en la película “Linterna Verde / Green Lantern," junto a Peter Sarsgaard, que jugará el villano Hector Hammond. Fuente: elmulticine.com (2010) Primer Póster de Linterna Verde Ahora, IGN ha alcanzado a Campbell para averiguar si Sinestro será un mentor antes de convertirse en un villano como en los cómics. "Es muy muy similar a la versión de origen de la historieta," dijo el director. "Sí, Sinestro es un mentor, pero Tomar-Re se convierte en un mentor de alguna manera, y Sinestro va hacia el lado oscuro." En cuanto a Hector Hammond, Campbell dijo que el personaje será el villano principal en la película, pero se presenta más como una víctima. "Green Lantern" obviamente será una historia de origen, y Campbell ya han confirmado que personajes como Abin Sur y Carol Ferris aparecerán en la película, así como se ha mencionado anteriormente Sinestro, Héctor Hammond y Tomar-Re. Lamentablemente, personajes de la DC de otras franquicias (Superman, Batman) ni siquiera obtendrán un cameo. En diciembre del 2008, el co-guionista Marc Guggenheim reveló que él escribió un cameo de Superman en el guion de "Green Lantern." Esta no fue una sorpresa, ya que Warner Bros podría querer crear personajes y relaciones para la eventual película "Justice League of America." Unos meses más tarde, Guggenheim dijo que ya no estaba seguro de si Superman se va a quedar en el guion. Y ahora, el director Martin Campbell (Casino Royale) ha confirmado que "Green Lantern" no tendrá espacio para Superman, Batman o cualquier otro héroe de la DC Comics. "No, eso no va a suceder," dijo Campbell sobre las posibilidades de Superman o de Clark Kent ser utilizado en "Linterna Verde." "Ninguno de los otros personajes de DC aparecerá en la película." Tim Robbins se ha unido a la película de superhéroes de la Warner Bros “Green Lantern / Linterna Verde," la cual parte del elenco es formado por Ryan Reynolds, Blake Lively, Peter Sarsgaard y Mark Strong. Robbins jugará al senador Hammond, el padre desaprobador del villano de la película, el Dr. Hector Hammond (Peter Sarsgaard), que se impregna con poderes psíquicos. La última vez que Robbins apareció en una película de cómic, fue en el 1986 para la adaptación de George Lucas de "Howard el Pato / Howard the Duck" de la Marvel. Así que esto hace a Robbins el segundo miembro del elenco que actuó tanto en películas de la DC Comics como en películas de la Marvel. El otro es Reynolds (X-Men Origins: Wolverine). "Green Lantern / Linterna Verde" comenzará a filmar en marzo en Nueva Orleans con el director Martin Campbell (Casino Royale) a la cabeza. Posibles secuelas El director Martin Campbell ha confirmado la posibilidad de ver una trilogía de Linterna Verde durante las entrevistas para Edge of Darkness. En junio de 2010, Warner Brothers contrató a Greg Berlanti, Michael Green y Marc Guggenheim , todos los cuales trabajaron en el guion de Linterna Verde, para escribir el guion de las próximas secuelas. En estos momentos se están escribiendo los libretos dependiendo del exito del filme, y se ha confirmado que las secuelas se conduciran a los sucesos de la futura expulsión de Thaal Siniestro del Cuerpo, la aparición de el Universo Anitmateria, los Arponeros de Qward, y la aparición de las Zamarons, conllevando a argumentos de que desencadenarán el origen del máyor enemigo del superheroe, y su más grande amor cae en las fauces oscuras del poder del Záfiro Estelar Zamaron, y se ha especulado, incluso la inclusión de los Manhunters. A pesar de la decepcionante y tan esperada primera versión de Linterna Verde y que influyó notablemente en la recaudación, en la Comic Con de San Diego fue cofirmada la secuela de la primera película de lo que será la trilogía del Policia Intergalactico, anuncio que se dió a conocer cuando la primera entrega terminó sus filmaciones tras 100 días de trabajo. Para esto fue contratado el guionista Michael Goldenberg (Contacto, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix), el cual será el encargado de continuar las aventuras de Linterna Verde y compañía. Cambio de director para las secuelas Martin Campbell, ha confirmado que no seguirá en la dirección en las próximas secuelas ya anunciadas de Linterna Verde, debido a que el siempre ha considerado no dirigir las secuelas debido a que no siempre ha estado acostumbrado a dirigirlas, y que está encaminado a unos proyectos diferentes fuera de la línea de las películas basadas en comics ya que trata de experimentar nuevos rumbos en sus próximas películas, lo cual haría dejar la lista de posibles directores tras el estreno de la primera entrega y su eventual resultado de la misma. Se especula que de existir una continuación, sería con nuevos guionistas y nuevo director, tras la decepcionante primera entrega. Banda sonora Según el sitio oficial de la película, la banda sonora será lanzada en las tiendas el 14 de junio de 2011. La banda sonora fue compuesta por James Newton Howard, quien también trabajó en la otras películas de Warner Bros/DC Comics, Batman Begins y The Dark Knight con Hans Zimmer .La banda sonora será publicada por WaterTower Music. Toda la música compuesta por James Newton Howard Green Lantern: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack * 1. "Prologue/Parallax Unbound" 3:09 * 2. "Abin Sur Attacked" 1:08 * 3. "Carol Scolds Hal" 1:21 * 4. "Drone Dogfight" 3:15 * 5. "Did Adam Put You Up to This?" 2:25 * 6. "The Ring Chooses Hal" 2:34 * 7. "Genesis of Good and Evil" 2:35 * 8. "The Induction Process" 3:05 * 9. "Welcome to Oa" 1:42 * 10. "We're Going to Fly Now" 1:53 * 11. "You Reek of Fear" 2:13 * 12. "The Origin of Parallax" 3:25 * 13. "Run" 5:30 * 14. "You Have to Be Chosen" 7:29 * 15. "Hector's Analysis" 1:06 * 16. "Hal Battles Parallax" 7:19 * 17. "The Corps" 2:19 * 18. "Green Lantern Oath (Feat. Ryan Reynolds)" 0:19 * Duración Total: 52:47 Recepción La película fue duramente atacada por los críticos. Tiene una aprobación de un 27% en Rotten Tomatoes basado en 216 reseñas con un promedio de 4.6/10. Su consenso dice: "Ruidosa, sobreproducida y flojamente escrita, Green Lantern malgasta un impresionante presupuesto y décadas de la mitología de los comics."http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/green_lantern/ Galería Coastal_City_School_Bus_crop.JPG Green_Lantern_Comic-Con_Panel.jpg l_1133985_6da07c4a.jpg l_1133985_79d4ea20.jpg l_1133985_450df229.jpg l_1133985_526abc9f.jpg l_1133985_d5389cdd.jpg l_1133985_dfd2c996.jpg l_1133985_ec3dbff1.jpg Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de 2011 Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Referencias * Linterna verde es un Hecho * Segundo Trailer de Linterna Verde: Trailer de Linterna Verde Número Dos En Inglés y Subtitulado. Enlaces externos * Página Oficial en Facebook Para Latinoamérica * Website Oficial Para Latinoamérica * Blake Lively estará en Linterna Verde En Español * Ryan Reynolds será Linterna Verde En Español * Noticias sobre Linterna Verde En Español * sobre Linterna Verde En Inglés * Ficha de Linterna Verde y Noticias de este Film En Español * Página oficial de la Película y sus Secuelas En Español e Inglés * [http://www.critival.com/dt/52_Green-Lantern Puntuación de Linterna Verde (Green Lantern) en los medios online españoles]